det ordnar sig
by 62546
Summary: Tonks hade ingen aning om Remus förflutna, men hon har länge förstått att något är fel. men hon blir inte rädd utan känner bara en sorg med honom, för att han av alla ska behöva lida. Tonks ställer upp, hon vill lyssna för hon vet att det kommer orda sig.


_"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" skrek min mamma för tredje gången idag medan hon stampade på trappstegen på vägen upp mot mitt rum medan hon högt muttrade något om att det var samma sak varje år._

_Hon slog upp dörren med ett smäll och fann mig liggandes på rygg på golvet med mina arma under huvudet och med mina ben uppe på sängen._

_"Jag vill inte behöva säga det en gång till, upp med dig!" skrek hon på mig från dörröppningen._

_"Jag vill inte tillbaka" muttrade jag men till skillnad från henne med låg röst._

_"Det är kul där och det tycker du också!" skrek hon igen._

_Jag skakade en gång på huvudet._

_"Nu får det vara nog, du missar ju tåget" skrek hon ännu en gång._

_För första gången idag höjde jag rösten, "Jag bryr mig inte" skrek jag nästan och la min lila kudde för ögonen._

_Sedan väntade jag på mammas raseriattak men den kom inte._

_Efter tre minuter drog jag bort kudden och fann min mamma liggandes på rygg på golvet med sina ben uppe på min säng, precis som jag._

_Jag sneglade på henne._

_"Varför vill du inte tillbaka?" frågade hon med förvånadsvärt lugn röst._

_"För att ingen gillar mig" suckade jag._

_"Varför då?" frågade hon mig medan hon försiktigt satte sig upp brevid mig._

_"För att jag är annorluda" svarade jag buttert._

_"Det är du väl inte" sa hon med en röst som förmodligen var meningen att låta förvånad._

_"Försök inte låta förvånad" skarattade jag bistert, "Både du och jag vet att jag är konstig i deras ögon" _

_Min mamma suckade tungt, "Okej, jag håller med, lite annorlunda, men det är inte dåligt Dora" skrattade hon och drog sin hand igen mitt, förtillfälliga, ljus rosa hår._

_"Men du måste gå, för hur ska du annars kunna bli vad vill?" frågade hon mig._

_Det fick mig att tänka efter, jag hade redan som väldigt ung vetat vad jag ville göra, jag ville bli aouror, jag ville bli den bästa av dem alla, jag ville lyckas._

_Jag suckade tungt, "Okej, du har rätt, jag åker väl då"_

_Mamma ställde sig upp och sedan drog hon upp mig också på fötterna, "Vi har fortfarande tid kvar" sa hon och såg ner på mig._

_Jag log mot henne._

_"Du fixar till dig, jag packar och så får du äta på tåget" sa hon och puttade mig mot min garderob medan hon själv började lyfta fram min koffert från kläkammaren._

_Jag drog av mig mina för stora mjukisbyxor och mitt blågröna randiga linne, rotade igen min garderob och drog fram mina enklaste jeans och en vanlig ljus lila tröjja med Wird Sisters på._

_Sedan tittade jag mig i spegeln, klämde ihop ögonen och koncetrerade mig hårt på bubbelgums rosa hår, mörkbruna lätt sotiga ögon, tjocka ögonfransar och lite lätt rosiga kinder, sedan tittade jag mig i spegeln, det såg bra ut._

_Sedan vände jag mig om mot min mamma._

_Hon hade med en sväng på staven fått alla min saker att prydligt vika in sig själva, till och med strumporna._

_"Okej, är du morpad och klar?" frågade hon leende._

_Jag nickade._

_"Bra, då åker vi" sa hon och svängde på staven så kofferten svävade brevis oss medan vi gick ner från trappan._

_Men innan jag stängde dörren slängde jag en sissta blick in i mitt rum._

_Jag skulle sakna det, jag skulle sakna mitt stökiga rum, färggranna mysiga rum._

_Sedan gick vi ner till hallen, tog på oss skorna och gick ut mot bilden._

_Och där föll jag raklång ner på marken av trottoarkanten._

_Min mamma himmlade med ögonen, "Upp med dig" skrattade hon efter att hon lågt muttrat talet 22 och gav men hjälpande hand._

_Mamma brukade alltid räkna alla gånger som jag ramlade, tappade något eller vält en stol, så jag var väldigt van med hennes mummel._

_Sedan satte jag mig försiktigt in i bilen och mamma började köra lite för fort för fort._

_På bara några ynka minuter var vi framme vid kings cross station, mamma som alltid tyckte att vara lite fö tidigt blev hysterisk när det bara var 15 minuter kvar._

_Hon tog tag i en vagn som stog helt ensam på trottoarskanten och lyfte över min koffert på den, sedan tog hon tag i min arm och drog med mig väggen där några människor var i full fart med att springa in i._

_Precis som jag skulle springa kom jag ihåg en sak som jag förmodligen inte borde ha glömt, "Var är Vera?" frågade jag mamma högt._

_Hon skrattade bara, "Jag skikade iväg henne till skolan i morse, så att du slatt konka omkring med hennes bur...och för att du inte skulle tappa bort henne" den sissta meningen muttrade hon mest för sig själv._

_Jag suckade, jag hade bara råkat glömma henne tre gånger, men jag har alltid hittat henne igen, så jag förstog inte varför mamma skulle gnälla nå mer om det._

_Sedan tittade jag upp och märkte att vi redan var framför det stora tåget, jag hade förmodligen rört på bena utan att tänka på det._

_Mamma hjälpte mig att lyfta in kofferten i tåget sedan slog hon armarna om mig, jag kramade henne tillbaka._

_Sedan släppte hon mig, la sina varma mjuka händer på mina kinder och såg mig i ögonen, "Låva att svara på mina brev, okej?", jag nickade en gång till svar._

_Min mammas ögon började helt plöttsligt brinna av ilska och jag var nära att backa några steg från henne, "Om jag får en enda uggla till om att du har hmnat i slaggsmål, förhäxat någon eller retat upp en lärare, så drar jag bort din månadspeng i ett år, förstott" skrek hon nästan med ilsken röst, sedan började hon gråta._

_Hon drog min lugg bakom örat, "Ta hand om dig gumman, lova det" viskade hon._

_Jag nickade, "Det är klart mamma, och jag lovar att skriva då och då, men nu måste jag upp på tåget innan den kör iväg utan mig" skrattade jag lågt._

_Mamma släppna mig snabbt, "Jusste, upp med dig" skrattade hon också._

_När jag precis skulle lyfta det andra benet upp i tåget föll jag, vilket inte förvånade mig._

_"23" muttrade min mamma._

_Jag skrattade lågt, och klev in i tåget igen._

_Dörrarna stängdes bakom mig med en högljud smäll och jag sprang fram till närmaste fönster._

_Mamma stog där utanför med tårar i ögonen och ett stort leende på läpparna, jag vinkade till henne och hon vinkade tillbaka._

_När jag inte längre kunde se hennes långa röda hår började jag leta efter en egen kupé, vilket var det svåraste._

_Jag gick förbi säkert 50 olika kupér innan jag hittade en tom, jag suckade lättat och drog in min koffert och stängde dörren efter mig._

_Jag tryckte in kofferten under ett säte och satte mig sedan ner på plattsen närmast fönstret._

_Tiden flög förbi och plöttsligt kikade det in en gammal gråhårig häxa med en vagn med godis, "Vi du ha något från vagnen, unga dam?" frågade hon mig._

_Jag ställte mig snabbbt upp och förvånades av att jag inte _

_föll baklänges, sedan gick jag fram till henne och letade efter pumpapajerna._

_"Vilken rolig hårfärg du har" sa hon sedan, jag tittade på henne med skarp blick utifall att han försökte förolämpa mig, men hennes ögon visade bara vänlighet och nyfikenhet._

_Jag skrattade, sedan knep jag ihop ögonen och tänkte på färgen blå._

_När jag öppnade ögonen igen kunde jag se den gammla häxans förvånade ögon, "Jag har alldrig sett något liknande, du metamorfmagus, det länge sedan, nästan 150 år tror jag, en med den talangen föddes i eropa" sedan skrattade hon._

_Jag log av hennes reaktion, "Jag ska ha fem pumpapajer" sa jag och gav fram pengarna._

_Sedan vände jag mig om till min kupé och den gamla häxan gick vidare._

_Medan jag skulle sätta mig ner på plattsen närmast fönstret igen, råkade jag stöta till med foten i bordsbenet och föll baklänges._

_Jag muttrade förbannat och satte mig på knä och började blocka upp alla pajer igen. _

_Men när jag precis skulle ta upp den sista pajen såg jag något under ett av säterna._

_Väggen där under hade en ljup spricka, men det var inte det som fick mig att bli nyfiken, utan det bruna tjocka pappret som stack ut från väggen._

_Jag drog fram det och satte mig på min platts igen utan att tänka nå mer på pajerna._

_Ett litet papperslapp låg in det nötta hopvikta stora papperet._

_Jag lyfte upp den lilla papperslappen och märkte att någon stog skrivet med krokiga bokstäver._

_Kära främling._

_Om du hittar det här, så ber vi dig att inte lämna in det till en lärare för då kommer dem plocka isär den._

_Vi kommer inte berätta vad det är, men det är viktigt._

_Göm och glöm den, det är bara en bit mäktigt papper, inget annat._

_Och jag ber om usäkt för min grärligs handstil, men måntand är inte här och slingersvans och tagghorn kan inte stava._

_MVH. Tramptass_

Jag började helt plötligt gapskratta när jag hörde Remus säga ordet "Tramptass", minnet från min första dag på mitt femte år på Hgwarts var lika tydligt som om det hade hänt igår.

Jag märkte att alla i den stora matsalen på Grimaldiplan 12 studerade mig med konstig blick.

"Folk brukar tycka att det namnet är roligt, men jag kallades faktiskt det och ingen har börjat gapskratta åt det" sa Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

Jag lyckades att hålla tillbaka skrattet.

"Det är ni!" skrek jag nästan och pekade på Sirius och Remus, sedan började jag att skratta igen.

"Vänta nu här Tonks, vad menar du?" frågade Remus med rynkad panna.

"Jag hittade erat gammal pappersark under ett av säterna på tåget under mitt femte år" skrattade jag.

Plöttsligt klarnade både Remus och Sirius ögon upp, "Du hittade marodör kartan!" skred dem i en mun.

Jag nickade, "Jag fattar det nu"

"Jag har alltid undrat hur den hade kommit tillbaka till hogwarts, Harry berättade att tvillingarna weasley gav den till honnom under hans tredje år" sa Remus med ett leende på läpparna.

"Vad gjorde du med den?" frågade Sirius glatt.

Jag slutade skratta, "Ämm..jo, jag åkte liksom fast med den i handen, Minerva tog den av mig" erkände jag.

"Hmm..förvånar mig inte, hon började nog förstå vad det var för något" sa Remus.

Sedan började jag skratta igen, "Jaha, vem är vem? Sirius är tramptass och peter är slingersvans, har jag rätt?" frågade jag med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"James är tagghorn och Remus är måntand" svarade Sirius med, om möjligt, bredare leende än mig.

"Hur kom ni på dem namnen?" skrattade jag.

"Är det inte ganksa uppenbart?" frågade Sirius med lika glad stämma.

"Ni var animagusar, eller hur?" frågade jag och båda nickade.

Sirius började säga något men jag avbröt honnom, "Vänta, åt mig gissa, du är en hund, eller varg, det vet jag. Och, hmm...slingersvans är en råtta och tagghorn...en älg?" frågade jag med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Kronhjort" rättade Sirius mig.

"Och måntand...kanske en...nej jag vet inte, vad blir du Remus?" frågade jag Remus som suttit tyst ett långt tag med ett roat leende på läpparna.

Men när min fråga kom så försvan det där leendet som fick honnom att se 10 år yngre ut.

"Vet du inte?" frågade han med chokad röst och rynkad panna.

Jag skakade på huvudet och ångrade nästan att jag hade frågat.

Remus reaktion gjorde mig nervös.

"Om du inte redan vet, så behöver du inte göra det" muttrade han lågt med blicken i gålvet.

"Hörru, kan du inte bara..berätta" frågade Sirius och la ena armen om hans axlar.

"Nej" viskade Remus med en röst som nästan skrämde mig, "om hon inte redan vet, så behöver hon inte"

"Hon är en del av orden, det här är en sak som både du och jag vet att hon måste få veta" sa Sirius med allvarlig röst.

"Varför ska alla behöva hata mig!" skrek han.

"Ta ditt fönuft till fånga Remus!" skrek Sirius tillbaka.

Jag rynkade pannan, jag förstog att något var fel, väldigt fel.

Remus gjorde aldrig så här, jag hade sätt honnom arg, orolig och irriterad, men nu verkade han mer...rädd.

Efter några sekunder av knäpptyst tysnad så nickade Remus till Sirius med en blick som bäst kan beskrivas som död.

"Okej, Nymphadora...jag ber dig att lyssna väldigt noga" började han med låg röst, "du behöver inte bli rädd, jag är inte som...de" sedan andades han djupt in.

"Jag är en varulv" och med dem orden sjönk han ihop utan att se på mig.

Jag blev tyst, stackars Remus, de kunde inte vara lätt, det måste göra ont, han måste vara rädd.

Alla tänkbara tankar flög igenom mina tankar, alla förutom det faktum att jag borde vara rädd.

Jag var rädd, vettskrämd, men inte för honnom, utan med honnom.

Jag studerade honnom med bekymmrad blick, tillslut mötte han min.

"Varför är du kvar? Varfär springer du inte iväg från mig?" frågade han med en rynka i pannan.

"Jag är auror för sjutton" skojjade jag, men han log inte, "Jag är inte rädd för dig"

"Varför?" frågade han med misstrogen röst.

"För att du aldrig kommer att göra mig illa" sa jag som om det vore självklart.

Han såg tomt framför sig, och plöttsligt värkade det som om något gick upp för honnom, en slöjja som drogs genoms hans blick.

"Nej, det kommer jag inte" viskade han för sig själv.

Plöttsligt kom jag ihåg Sirius existens och såg på honnom, han log brett mot mig.

Jag undrade farför med frågade inte utan log bara tillbaka.


End file.
